dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginary Animals
Imaginary Animals (also known as Imaginary Creatures or Fantastic Critters in other territories) is a 2017 American computer-animated buddy comedy-adventure film co-produced by Glass Ball Productions and Geo LTD. Animation. It is the 51st Geo LTD. feature film. Directed by Geo G. and Charles Zembillas, the film features the voices of Robbie Daymond, Bryce Papenbrook, John Goodman, Ariel Winter, T. J. Miller, Allison Janney, Danny McBride, Bill Hader, Maya Rudolph, Andy Serkis, Elizabeth Banks and Alan Tudyk. In a planet populated by anthropomorphic creatures anyone can imagine, a green creature named Prack (Daymond) lives in a peaceful live in his small village until one day a giant monster starts to invade the village and carries Prack to a beautiful place called Southland. At there, Prack meets a small, blue creature named Moot (Papenbrook), who helps him to get home. Together they must stop the evil brown demon Cazarlos (Tudyk) and his henchmen from attacking Southland. The film was released by Universal Pictures on March 3, 2017 and received generally positive reviews and has grossed $263 million worldwide. A sequel has been announced for a release on March 6, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Robbie Daymond as Prack, an adventurous green creature whose peaceful life was interrupted by a giant monster invading Prack's village. *Bryce Papenbrook as Moot, a small, blue creature from Southland whom Prack befriends. *John Goodman as Busho, a wise-cracking, green-spotted creature and the leader of the Southland creatures. *Ariel Winter as Crushie, Prack's love interest. *T. J. Miller as Sard, a hefty brown creature who is Busho's assistant. *Allison Janney as Sally, Prack's mother. *Danny McBride as Frank, Prack's father. *Bill Hader as Stevie, a tiny one-eyed slender creature. *Maya Rudolph as Lokami, a creature who guides Prack. *Andy Serkis as the Great Voko, an eagle-like creature who helps Prack's friends and family to look for him. *Elizabeth Banks as Peggy, a seductive creature whom Sard has a major crush on her. *Alan Tudyk as Cazarlos, the leader of the brown demons. *Jamie Marchi as Maddo, a green creature. *Chris Parnell as Benny, a slug-like creature. *Fred Tatasciore as Chunny. *Maurice LaMarche as Pucky. *Tara Strong as Maddie. *Ava Acres as a young creature girl. *Tom Kenny as Insane Paul. *John DiMaggio as a sleepy creature. *Lauren Tom, Mona Marshall and Kari Wahlgren as Sally's Friends. *Laraine Newman as a Old Lady Creature. *Bill Farmer as Silky. *Danny Mann as Tollo. *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey. *Mark Hamill as Gerald. *Fred Tatasciore, Frank Welker, Phil LaMarr, Jess Harnell, and Carlos Alazraqui as Cazarlos' henchmen, brown demons. Production Development In 2007, Geo G. was pitched to develop a movie called Wild Creatures, set in a planet of creatures. Years later, Universal Pictures announced on a official press release that Geo is directing and writing a comedy-adventure animated film about creatures with a working title The Untitled Movie About A Weird Planet from Geo LTD. Animation. The film is animated by Blur Animation Workshop, is scheduled for a 2017 release. Teenage actor Robbie Daymond was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. In May 2015, it was revealed that Charles Zembillas, who previously designed early concept art for games such as Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and Spyro the Dragon, had been added as the co-director of the film. In addition, the film's title was revealed as Geo G's Imaginary Animals. It was later retitled Imaginary Animals. By January 23, 2016, Glass Ball Productions had agreed to co-finance the film, and provided about 20% of the budget. Judging by the film's theme, Geo G. described the film as "Avatar meets Pokémon or Dr. Seuss." Cast In August 2015, Deadline reported that Robbie Daymond was cast as Prack in the film. In September 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Bryce Papenbrook had been cast as the film's deuteragonist Moot. In October 2015, TheWrap reported that John Goodman was cast as tritagonist Busho in the film. It was also announced that actress Ariel Winter was cast as Prack's love interest, with Allison Janney and Danny McBride voicing Prack's parents, while T. J. Miller, Bill Hader and Maya Rudolph were cast. Andy Serkis later joined the film's cast in November 2015; his character's name was revealed to be the Great Voko, as well as Mark Hamill and John DiMaggio who are also voices of Sleepy Creature and Gerald. Music : Main article: Imaginary Animals (soundtrack) '' In August 2016, it had been confirmed that John Debney will be composing the score for the film. Release ''Imaginary Animals was originally scheduled to be released on July 21, 2017, but in April 2015 the release date was moved up to March 3, 2017, switching places with Geo LTD. Animation's other film The World of Bono. Marketing The first official trailer was released theatrically in June 2016. Home media Imaginary Animals will be released on Digital HD on May 30, 2017, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 6, 2017. The releases will include a short film called Busho's Guide to Cool Things. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades ''Main article: 2018 Kids' Choice Awards '' Sequel Universal and Geo LTD. have announced plans for a sequel, slated for March 6, 2020. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Imaginary Animals Category:Glass Ball Productions films Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Universal Pictures films